


I'm Dedicating Every Day to You

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Battle of Yavin, Dialogue Light, Gen, JediFest, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Short, title from hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: When Hera first found out she was pregnant, she has a single moment of fear, but it's gone nearly as soon as it manifests. She will do this. She will keep fighting, to make the galaxy a better one for her little family.





	I'm Dedicating Every Day to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhomana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhomana/gifts).



> For jedifest's Alien April exchange for stardreamed on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy. <3

When Hera first found out she was pregnant, she had a single moment of fear. Does she want to bring a child into this war-ridden galaxy? Does she want to bring a child into her own life? This wasn't planned. She's a warrior. She doesn't know if she can handle a baby.

But Hera Syndulla has never let anything stop her before, so the fear is gone nearly as soon as it manifests. She _will_ do this. This baby may be a surprise, but she'll take it, and she'll love her son or daughter the way she didn't get to Kanan, the way he won't get to their child. And she will keep fighting, to make the galaxy a better one for her little family.

Fear again lurks months later when Hera stands in the war room on Yavin 4, a hand braced on her swollen belly as she leans over to get a view of the tactical display showing the battle raging above. She could have been somewhere safe, in hiding. There had been those who encouraged her to do so, but it wasn't her way. She's been here the whole time, doing what she can from the ground, praying the snubfighters up there, several of them alumni from her own Phoenix Squadron, can save them.

And they do. Red Five, the Skywalker boy freshly arrived from backwater Tatooine, even with his targeting computer off manages a shot right down the Death Star's throat, and a moment later, the tactical display is lit up with a blinding flash that leaves it void of the deathly orb when it clears.

It's then, joy in her heart as she shares a celebratory hug with the general standing next to her, that Hera feels a twinge deep in her belly. It's time.

Eight hours later, an exhausted but jubilant Hera lies in the base's medbay as a medical droid hands her a tiny bundle and she gazes into the face of her son. He stares up at her solemnly, his father's pale skin and blue eyes and a tuft of deep green hair that's all her.

“Jacen,” Hera murmurs, and she's never been more in love.


End file.
